


真脏（H）

by pick_r



Category: all邪, 沙海, 簇邪
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	真脏（H）

开车，地窖play，捆绑，轻微的SM  
设定是苏日格死后，大家有了一个短暂的休息  
黎簇还不知道吴邪体内有蛊虫。早起在客栈里瞎转，突然想起吴邪昨天给他的暗号，“真脏”，就想着去地窖转转，于是……

小狼狗，年下，简直太好吃了。说越养越黑的简直戳爆我

剧版设定，不知道今后发展如何，但现阶段应该是最甜了吧

 

正文：

黎簇是被噩梦惊醒的，少年人的敏锐让他腾得一声翻了起来。屋外晨光熹微，看日头时间尚早，可是吴邪却不在。黎簇皱起了眉头，怎么早出门，不知道吴邪又在耍什么花样。

更让他尴尬的是所谓成年人的烦恼，也许是连日紧张，也许是噩梦惊吓，他身下的小兄弟抬起了头，对他表示了亲切的问候。

命都要没了，实在是没心情，正巧厚重的袍子挡着又看不出什么，他看了眼熟睡的王盟决定把吴邪的警告抛到脑后，出门去转转。反正那个绑架犯从始至终就只会坑自己！

他满脑子都是昨天大厅里发生的事，三伙人唇枪舌剑，他第一次意识到，这场旅途中会要人命的不止有荒芜的大漠和诡秘的机关，更重的还有人心。他不知不觉竟来到了昨日那个地窖，正是因为吴邪对他的提示，“真脏”，他才发现地窖里的枪支和尸体，最终得以翻盘。

黎簇再次靠近地窖，顺着台阶慢慢的走了下去，却听到里面传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，还夹杂着压抑的喘息。台阶下昏暗的洞口像是有了魔力，吸引着他去发现更大的隐秘。

“谁？是谁在哪！……诶？吴邪？”

空荡荡的地窖里只有吴邪一个人，他靠着墙坐着，衣衫凌乱，发顶还粘着些枯草。大概是室内光线昏暗，他的脸色看起来不太好，浅浅淡淡唇上印着一排泛着白的齿痕。脸上虽然是平日那副欠揍的表情，但锐利的眼底却泛着水汽，他喘着粗气，开口的声音也是低沉暗哑的，着让黎簇想到一个词，艹，该死的性感。

“黎簇？不是告诉你不要乱跑吗？”

见状黎簇站着没动，他对吴邪蛊虫发作毫无知觉。因为吴邪明白，一旦被人发现处于弱势，他们这个三人小团队将尸骨无存，于是他只能忍着痒痛独自在地窖煎熬了一宿，甚至在发现来人的前一刻都在用后背蹭着草堆解痒。

可是青春期的少年对性有着格外敏感的肖想，他看到吴邪这幅模样狼狈的样子，心思早已云游天外，刚刚放着不管的下体也有了抬头的趋势。

黎簇不明白自己居然会对这副老男人的躯体感兴趣，经过一番思想斗争，他决定把这归结为禁欲太久的正常反应。再者说，一路上自己一直在这个男人的大小算计之内，不仅是自信，甚至是生命都被他玩弄在股掌之间，现在这以如此虚弱的姿态出现在他面前，连日来内心压抑的邪火躁动了起来。

吴邪的眼底早已恢复清明，多年来游走在危险边缘让他有超乎常人的敏锐。但这次他有点猜不透，眼前这个挂着微笑的少年心中在作何打算。他缓了一会，外面天应该快亮了，这里绝对不是久留之地。他一只手虚扶着墙，打算回去。

“唔…”

吴邪还没站稳的身子，却被小孩扯向一边，手腕几下便被架子上的登山绳反绑在身后。登山绳很结实，表面粗糙的纹理深深陷入了皮肉。这么多天他第一次知道，小孩看起来瘦弱，结果力气却不小。身体被推向粗糙的墙壁，黎簇的身体便压上来，吴邪哑然，原来会扮猪吃老虎的不止自己一个，这孩子确实和自己很像，只不过他更像是匹幼狼，时刻都蛰伏着伺机而动。

“行啊，黎簇，长本事了，现在你是一点都不怕我了呀～”

 

吴邪是发自内心的笑了笑，这是一种自己选的毛料，切开后居然比自己预料得更价值连城的兴奋！直到一个炽热的硬物顶上他的腿间，黎簇用那双被欲望烧红的眸子直视着他，笑意才真正僵在脸上。艹，这特么不是玩脱了吗……

 

“等会儿，我说你这孩子教你好的不学，你偏要学这个？”

“你闭嘴！别叫我孩子。”

黎簇手上用力，吴邪就被反按在土墙上。这一撞痛得吴邪龇牙咧嘴。身体感受着身后小孩在颤抖，他不禁开始了新一轮的思考。吴邪其实已经积蓄起了一些力气，手上的绳索虽然紧，但从资历尚浅的孩子手中逃脱他还是有信心的。他想，黎簇也应该明白这个道理，但他却依旧执拗得按着自己，一刻也很不肯松懈。

吴邪心头一软，不就是挨顿操吗，身体不过是副皮相。现在前路未卜，这万一一个不慎归了西，这不是可怜了这个孩子……欠揍的嘴脸此情此景都是欠操，一夜未眠让吴邪脑子抽了，直接就给人加了把火。

“黎簇啊，这个该不会是你的第一次吧？”

身后呼吸声明显一滞，接着裤子就被粗暴的扯下瞬间，两人身体同时僵了一下。眼前人坚实白皙的臀部上竟然布满了红痕，有些严重的地方甚至鼓出一道带血的凛子！黎簇不知道这是吴邪痛痒难耐时被自己抓出来的。“吴邪是恶的”这个形象已经深深植入了黎簇的思维。他突然联想到刚进门时这人靠着墙边虚弱的媚态，顿时反应过来，脸色先是一红，接着便是怒火上脑！好啊，吴邪没想到你是这么浪荡的人！他只当吴邪是嘴上贱，没想到身体上更不老实，想起一路上和他眉来眼去的男那女女，顿时邪火攻心。他表面却强装镇定，黎簇怀着报复的心态开口道。

“呦，没想到吴老板人看着威风，实际上是个抖M啊。是谁把你弄成这样的嗯？苏难？还是老麦？”

吴邪知道黎簇是误会了，但现在身体状况又不明朗，他不好向黎簇挑明，他只是模模糊糊的答道。

“大人的事儿，小孩少问。”

只是这句话彻底激怒了黎簇，开始因自己起意报复的那份愧疚荡然无存。吴邪一直默认为他们三人小团队的一员，黎簇虽然嘴上不说，但心里早已默认，他是这个队伍里吴邪最亲近的人。他开始想象，这一路上，十几个人，到底几个都和吴邪有染，只要一想到这点，他就没来由的气郁难当。黎簇不是一个轻易相信别人的人，他与吴邪好不容易在无数生死关头建立起来的信任，瞬间土崩瓦解。

黎簇抬手抓住他衬衣就要掀开查看，却突然被吴邪灵巧的手臂夹住，他不想让黎簇看到他同样凄惨的背部，免得他又生疑虑，于是故意开口激他。

“嘿，小小年纪办事这么墨迹，你不会不知道怎么弄吧？要不我教你？”

“啪啪……”

“唔～”

话音未落，黎簇就拍上了他红肿发热的臀部。臀部有些麻木，痛感并不明显，只是这一番折腾惊扰了体内的东西，小腹又痛了起来，吴邪不禁紧咬牙关，身子弓成一团。

黎簇竟当他是被掌掴刺激得格外兴奋，便又顺手抽了两巴掌，这次不仅是呻吟，连脖颈的线条都绷得紧紧的。黎簇哑然，竟然真的有人会在凌虐中产生快感，他一直以为那些都是岛国动作片里表演出来的！幸好黎簇存心整他，不想让他舒坦，不然再打几下，吴邪不能保证自己会不会撑不住叫出来。

外面的天已经见亮，黎簇也不想被人发现，打算速战速决。他在两指上粘了唾液，对着闭合的穴口直接捅了进去。动作过于野蛮，手指只吞到第二个关节便寸步难行。黎簇皱了皱眉，不顾有些僵硬的身体，原地弯曲着手指抠挖起来。

“吴老板，后面这么紧，昨天没用过？哦，我明白了，昨天晚上的是苏难吧？哼，吴老板男女通吃啊，你可真争气。”

毫无技巧的侵入，痛得他直翻白眼。吴邪极力的放松身体，懒得去理黎簇侮辱的言语。而黎簇只当他是默认了，手上的动作越发没轻没重起来。手指尽找那些刁钻的角度探进去，丝毫不在意身前人的反应。

年轻人总是耐心很少，草草扩张了一下，黎簇便扶着下体闯了进去。过于紧致的甬道夹得他分身生疼，他只能拖着下体在吴邪体内缓慢的研磨，退出一点再猛得捅进去。反复几次，被巨物折磨的甬道终于分泌出了肠液。进出更加顺畅，前所未有的炽热的快感包裹着他的分身，黎簇攥紧了吴邪坚实的腰肢，卖力的抽插起来，瞬间咕叽咕叽的水声，回荡在这小小的室内。

 

吴邪双手被反绑在身后，失去了支撑，身体随着身后激烈的挺动一下一下抵在土墙上。身后的硬物牢牢钉在身体里，随着小孩一下下狠命的撞击像是要把他捅穿，穴口也传来了撕裂的痛感，顶得他的意识一阵阵模糊。所幸的是体内的蛊虫不知为何消停下来，蛰伏在小腹处一动不动，仿佛怕了什么似的。

性事没带来什么快感，但想着只有后穴是痛了，却短暂换得一身轻松，也算是因祸得福了。等下，为什么蛊虫只在这个时候消停，吴邪忍着痛陷入了沉思。难道是因为交合？不，更深一步说应该是因为身后艹着他的那个人。黎簇？他与其他人有什么不同？难道是……

“啊！”

吴邪突然痛得一哆嗦，因为黎簇那小子竟然没轻没重的在本就饱胀的穴口又插入了一根手指。很久没使用过的小穴早就被他撑到了极限，现在再多一根手指简直能要了他的命。他可以肯定后面流血了，吴邪闭了闭眼，汗湿的头紧紧抵住墙，双腿颤抖得几乎站立不稳。

“吴老板，没想到被艹着还能分神儿？你倒底是多习惯这档子事儿啊！还是我对你太温柔，你提不起兴趣来？”

“唔～不是，啊，你别？”

老狐狸的生存之道就是该示弱的时候要示弱。他回过头，苍白的脸蛋连睫毛上都挂着汗，突然对着黎簇眨眨眼，作出一个委屈兮兮的表情，细声软语的道。

“黎簇……慢点，疼～”

黎簇一愣，只觉得下体一阵发胀。

“……艹！吴邪这个老头，太骚了！”


End file.
